Iceborn
by SpectabulousCat
Summary: Something new was happening. Something that's never happened before in Icewing history: being iceborn. Well, one way to find out right? It's rated just T in case. Im not great at summaries, so please bear with me for this one. Anyways, I hope you like it :)
1. Sorry

Ok, sorry, I pressed the wrong document for my story, I'm really sorry. I'll have the real chapter out soon, but, i don't have much more time today to do this, so i don't know if I can do it today. Sorry guys. But you can ecpect it soon!


	2. The First

**Thanks for being so patient guys! Sorry I couldn't put this on sooner, my iPod died (I'm not making excuses!) and my sister had "borrowed" my charger. But everything's ok now and you can now read this! :)**

A small cracking noise filled the hushed, silent air. That noise came from the egg the size of a pineapple **[let's just say that's around average size for an egg, alright?]**. It was a beautiful silver that shimmered with white veins that snaked across it's surface much like frost. Another cracking sound, and the egg wobbled on the hard packed snow in front of the three dragons staring at it.

Polar smiled, his first son! Or atleast, he hoped. He already hade a daughter, who was pretty low in the rankings, even though she was strong. Shard mostly cared about looks and wasn't very bright.

The egg rocked once more, and with a crystal tapping sound, a leg broke out, along with a few pieces of eggshell. Soon came the rest of the newborn dragonnet.

Polar stared. He stared at the dragonnet with all his might, as if it would change something. There was something wrong with this newborn. Very wrong.

For one, his scales were the colour of gleaming iron; not a normal color for an icewing. His scales were a bit thick, and covered in a thin layer of hoarfrost all over. His wing membranes were almost see-through like ice. His ruff of horns was big for a newborn and they tinkled when they touched each other. His underbelly was pure white and even more frosty that his scales, like a strip of sharp, cold fur. His tail was as long as his body and his wings were double the size. His eyes were the most abnormal; they were nearly white.

Polar then noticed the shimmering aura around the baby dragon, along with the temperature going much colder inside the snow-built hut.

"What's wrong with it?" Shard asked, her light azure blue snout wrinkled in disgust.

"Shard! Don't speak like that about your brother." Snowfall chided her.

"She has a point. What _is_ the matter with him?" Polar stepped forward as he spoke. He reached over to try to pick up the dragonnet, but his paw almost immediately got frostbite and a layer of frost covered it. He snarled. Did his own son try to use frostbreath on him?

"Is he... Born with too much ice? I've never read or heard of it happening before." Snowfall said aloud.

"If so, he'll climb up the rankings fast, seeing as everything he touches dies." Polar turned his back on them all and stormed out the hut to go ask permission to use a healing horn.

"Maybe we can call him Deathy." Shard joked. Snowfall looked at her oddly.

"Maybe... Or we can call him Thanatos."

 ** _About six years later..._**

He was out flying. _Again_.

There was something about feeling the wind fill the underside of his wings, lifting him up and up and the feeling of the wind whipping past him, almost as if it were alive. Today was one of the best days to do it. The not one cloud in the pure blue sky and the sun shone brightly in the middle of the sky. Thanatos sighed.

Of course, almost everyday was like this. Being banished from the most of the Icewing kingdom was not the easiest, but it came with a few upsides. For example; almost no one recognized him when he sneaked into the kingdom at night sometimes.

He brought his wings in close to him and hurtled to the snowy ground, enjoying the feeling. At the last second he snapped his wings open and halted in the air, 10 feet above the ground.

"Man, that one was close! I should pay more attention." He noted to himself.

Thanatos landed and cleared an area of snow with his tail. Of course, spikes of ice covered it instead. It was so frustrating to be iceborn! Eating frostbitten seal all the time. Not the tastiest thing in the world. Not the best texture, either.

What if he went somewhere warm? Would that prevent his food turning to almost-ice? What would it be like? He had a sudden longing to go.

Maybe he _could_ go. Go to the mountains, where he could be free to explore the caves and try to eat goat! No dragons to accidentally freeze there... Right?

 **There you go! How was that? Okay? Sorry if it's not very exciting yet, I'm trying my best though (maybe). Also, sorry if it's short, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'll be back with another chapter when I'm not so busy with homework and school. :) Bye!**


	3. Invisible

**Here you go! Another chapter.**

He could see a mountain in the distance. After a day and a half of flying, he had finally reached it after flying across the desert... Was it supposed to be shaped like twin spires? 'Maybe it's just one of the mountains. I wish I could remember the map Snowfall had showed me before I got banished!' Thanatos thought.  
Coming closer, I could see dragons flying around it, chasing each other or hunting. These dragons were all different colours, but since when had the tribes cooperated like this? And it looked like they were playing and having fun, could it mean they were "friends"?.

All of this confused him. He hadn't heard of this. Could a skywing make friends? He heard they were grumpy and rough, but if they could did that mean he could too? The thought of it sent shivers along his spine and a thrilling feeling. Friends!  
He aimed to what looked to be the place where most of the dragons were. Gliding down, he landed not far away and walk towards it. He could see pale yellow sandwings talking to seawings, or mudwings play fighting (or was that actual fighting?) with skywings, or rainwings camouflaging and surprising people. There were a few nightwings, but they weren't as interactive. One dragon in particular caught his eye.

Her scales were copper in color with gold veins webbing across her wings. Her eyes were startling blue, like ice almost. The air near her scales rippled and shimmered like a mirage, which meant she must have been giving off a lot of heat. In the meanwhile, she was facing a mudwing with a scar on his back leg.

Avoiding all the dragonnets, he stealthily made his way over to her and the mudwing, which was not easy since each step left a print of frost shaped like his paw.

"Uh, hullo. My name's T-Thanatos. What is this place?" He asked to the two of them. They both started and the mudwing retreated quickly.  
"Hello, I'm Clay. This is Jade Mountain Academy. Don't all the tribes know of this place? Maybe I should see Starflight about that..." Clay answered.  
"You look... Unusual for an icewing. I'm Peril." So called Peril said before he could ask something else.  
"Yeah, well, I'm iceborn. The first one apparently. I accidentally, uh, did something and the queen thought I was too dangerous so she banished me from most of Icewing territory." Peril's look on her face showed understanding, while Clay's was shock that morphed seconds later into pity.

Everyone was staring at him while he ran/glided through the tunnels. He had accidently touched someone's tail with his own. He could hear the screaming of that dragon—a sandwing—as a small part of her tail turned black and frost spread around it. The guilty feeling reminded him of the incident.

~FLASHBACKIO~

The snow crunched under his feet as he galloped toward the polar bear twelve feet away. It could get him up one or two ranks hopefully.

"No way, this is my kill! I need it more, and I saw it first!" Shard cried out of nowhere. She shot down from behind him up in the cloudy sky. 'Oh no you don't!' He thought.

He tore across the snow and managed to get to the bear at the same time as Shard. He swiped at the bear's chest, but Shard's tail spikes got in the way as they tried stabbing the same location. Instead of hitting the bear, Thanatos hit his sister instead. The marks were long; half the length of her tail. The scales blackened and frost covered it.

She shrieked and tried moving her tail, which fell off as she flung it around in her panicked state. She howled even more and used frostbreath on him. He just covered his head with his wings and absorbed it.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted at her. She glared at him with an intensity he hadn't seen before. Which was surprising since she usually glared at him all the time.

~Le end of flashbackio~

He ran through the tunnels, picking at random. Deeper and deeper he went, until he found a cave with a lake. A little tunnel left it on the other side and led to what looked like sunlight.

The cave had a hammock hanging down from the ceiling and a pile of fruits with some scrolls near the entrance of the other tunnel. Thanatos could hear a mesmerizing sound that seemed to have no source. Singing.  
It was clear, and it rose and fell into a pattern. The voice was tender, but sounded very lonely. He stood there listening until it faded away. He wished he could find the source.

His curiosity taking over again, he padded over to the hammock and inspected it. It was made of giant leaves and vines... Interesting. Next he wandered over to the scrolls and fruit, trailing frost behind him. They weren't that interesting, so we walked over to the lake and lay down at the edge. Thanatos stared at his own reflection, at least, until the water was disturbed.

He looked up and found a big depression in the water that was moving. 'Can water even do that?!' He thought to himself. He was about to turn around and run, when the voice appeared again.

"Please don't go. I never see any of the students down here." It sounded like it was coming from the water. By now, his heart was hammering in his chest, and he was ready to run at a moments notice. But... That voice.

The depression grew smaller as it reached the shore and disappeared at the edge of the water. It could be anywhere now.

"Hi." The voice came from right in front of him.

He looked at where the voice had come from. It was a bit blurry and had flecks of dirt on it. It had a vague form that connected to a bigger form. Thanatos sheathed his claws and reached out. He patted something solid and warm, not your usual ghost. Frost appeared around his paw and covered its... Face? He inhaled sharply and drew back his paw.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"Hey, it's no problem. Just a bit of frost, right?"

"Uhhhh... You didn't get frostbite?" Thanatos asked.

"Why would I get frostbite? I mean, making frost is not normal for an icewing, but maybe you're like me." She shrugged.

"Im iceborn. That's why."

"I'm guessing that that means you're like Peril, who's fireborn."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "At least she understands what it's like to accidently hurt people— wait a second. How did you not get frostbite if I'm iceborn?"  
They stared at each other.

She had an immunity to frost.

 **Aww, thanks guys. I really appreciate the reviews. Sorry I couldn't post it sooner. Also, Thanatos is pretty much the Greek god of death. So, hopefully I'll get a new chapter out this week or next weekend. Who knows, I might even get one out for tomorrow :) Bye**


End file.
